Toothpaste tubes are frequently squeezed to expel the toothpaste contents from the tubes. However, this creates a mess and results in inefficient utilization of the tube contents. Therefore, a toothpaste dispenser is needed which facilitates the efficient dispensing of toothpaste from a toothpaste tube.